Gold Hair With A Gentle Curl
by Twizzler-17
Summary: RPF: Cory/Dianna - Dianna really wants Cory to like her new haircut. WARNING: Minor spoilers for the finale  but mostly just speculation on my part . Very fluffy.


_Title: Gold Hair with a Gentle Curl _  
><em>Chapter: 1 out of 1 <em>  
><em>Rating: PG <em>  
><em>Character(s): CoryDianna _  
><em>Words: 1,468 <em>  
><em>SPOILERS: Tiny spoiler with a bit of speculation for the season finale (but if you've seen Dianna's new pictures, it's not that big of a deal). <em>  
><em>Summary: Dianna really wants Cory to like her new haircut. <em>  
><em>Notes:VERY FLUFFY. RPS - If it's not your thing, don't read. I'm not sure I like this one as much as I would hope, so it might be rewritten. But enjoy, and please tell me what you think! Trying to get off my FQCD kick._

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it."

Dianna turned her face to bury it in the nook between Cory's neck and shoulder. They had both woken up obscenely late (which was understandable after wrapping their final episode at 4 in the morning that day) and still did not have the motivation to even get out of bed. They were laying facing each other, with his head laying on one arm and his other hand gently holding hers as he rubbed his thumb up and down the top of her hand. He was still not entirely awake, saying his answers in a soft whisper with his eyes still closed.

"It's not too short?"

"It looks gorgeous, Di."

This time, he opened his eyes to reassure her, but Dianna didn't notice with her face buried in her shoulder. They had fallen asleep in just this position. Dianna wasn't much of a person for PDA, but she was fine with Cory wrapping his arm around her when they fell asleep. It made her feel safe and warm and secure. She had been afraid to tackle this question the day before. He didn't seem to notice (or at least he didn't say anything) when he first saw the haircut on set. She assumed he had only skimmed through the script outside his lines, and a small aside about Quinn cutting her hair for her independence in the season finale probably went by the wayside for Cory. She didn't fault him for not saying anything though afterwards – it was his birthday, after all, and he deserved to goof off with Harry and he did have to focus on the scenes he was shooting.

It was the drive back that was most telling. Everyone was exhausted by the time they finished, and no one in the cast was up for congratulations or celebrations for finishing their 2nd season. With some quick birthday wishes and goodbyes, they were all on their way. On the drive back, she asked him about his flight the next day and what his mom had gotten him for his birthday. She waited for him to mention the haircut or even just that something was different (she had to give him at least that credit). But he flicked on Adele, letting her sing as they drove the rest of the way in silence. All they could think of when they got back was crawling into bed – neither of them even changed – and the haircut topic was put on hold until the morning.

She only woke up when she felt him running his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. Opening her eyes was more of a struggle, with light flooding the room, but she could definitely feel his fingers run through each lock, letting each layer fall piece by piece as he continued down the strand.

"It feels so different – so much lighter. I'm used to there being more hair for me to run my fingers through," was the first thing she heard him say.

So he did notice. And that's all he had to say – that it was….different?

She sighed, lifting her head from the spot between his neck and shoulder. She squinted, due to the brighter light, and smiled at him.

"So, different in a good way….or different in a bad way?" Her voice quivered on the last part. She knew it shouldn't really matter – it was just hair. And she knew that Cory would love it. And if he didn't, he would say he did anyway, because he was that kind of guy.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Cory had finally dragged himself out of bed after realizing that he still hadn't packed for his flight later that night. Dianna stayed in the bed, pulling her feet out over the covers and propping herself up against the headboard. She was joking with him as he pulled stuff from drawers that made up the small pile at the foot of the bed ("Really, Cory? Sweatshirts? It's May!" and "You don't actually need three pairs of Converse. Underwear, on the other hand, you could probably compensate a bit more.") until he looked at her and smiled, remarking "I just can't get over your haircut, Di."<p>

Could you be more nebulous, Cory?

"Do you not like it?" She figured he would probably never tell her if she didn't ask it outright. It didn't really matter though – it was just hair. She liked it and he would have to deal with it. Cory was in the middle of hanging one of his many hoodies back up after deciding against taking it when he looked at her.

"Why do you keep asking that? I told you I thought it looked incredible." He hung up the hanger and walked over to the bed, sitting at the bottom corner, head turned towards her.

"I know…it's just, you never said anything yesterday on set and you just keep saying it's, you know….different."

"We were all busy yesterday, that's all." He said, getting up and coming to sit on the top corner of the bed, legs still over the side, and leaning back so his torso was next to Dianna's. "To be honest, though, I didn't say anything because I was just so awestruck by your absolutely stunning beauty that I was left speechless."

"So very cheesy." Dianna said, smiling before she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Why does it matter so much, though, that you think I like it?" Cory inquired. Dianna knew why, but she felt silly saying it out loud. She really wasn't a materialistic girl. Sometimes, though, she couldn't help but feel obsessed with her appearance, especially coming into her own in Hollywood, where everything was scrutinized to the bone. She had always been told that she was beautiful growing up, but she was worried of the criticism that came with the territory of being an actress. She knew the tabloids, the paparazzi, the fans – they would all be judging her, for better or worse, for her appearance. It was silly, but she knew that if Cory thought it was pretty, then that was really all she needed to make it by.

"It is so bad that I just want to know if my boyfriend thinks I look attractive or not?" She didn't want to cry; she wasn't even mad. Just the thoughts swirling in her head made her more emotional than she could bear. Cory cocked his head, either in amusement or confusion.

"You? Attractive?" He always had to make the joke. She laughed a bit, causing more tears to flow out. He shifted his weight a little, taking her hand that was closest to him and running his hand up her forearm. "You know what I think is attractive about you, Di? Your arms."

"Don't joke, Cory – it's not funny."

"No, I'm serious." His tone made her believe him. "They're perfect to hold onto," he started, as he talked and peppered kisses up from her wrist to her elbow.

"… and they give the absolute best hugs I've ever experienced. Truly and honestly. And I've gotten hugs from some of the best. And they're comforting." Just like yours, Dianna thought as she smiled solemnly at his flattery.

"Your stomach though, is probably a bit more attractive that your skinny little arms." He leaned over, lifting her shirt so slightly as to reveal just her navel and nothing much else. "I've never dated a girl who could eat quite like you can Di – they were all so concerned with gaining a tenth of a pound that all they ate was a piece of lettuce dipped in Splenda," he said, giving a small kiss to her stomach that sent shivers up her spine. "But you? You can pack away the mashed potatoes and the gravy. And remember the time that I didn't want my sourdough bread bowl, so you ate it, like a true San Franciscan? I mean, what can I say? I'm attracted to a healthy stomach." Dianna giggled – nothing was ever serious with him.

"I think the most attractive thing, though, are your lips." He took a finger and lifted her chin to meet his eye level. "The most beautiful smile, such a pretty and kind voice, your laugh – they could only come from these oh-so-attractive lips." He leaned in, smiling into a small kiss. When they parted, Dianna smiled. He managed to make her feel better, no matter how much he was just joking around with her.

"So the hair?" She asked, just for posterity.

"Well you looked a bit hideous with the longer hair. The shorter hair is definitely an improvement to only slightly repulsive," he said, laughing.

"But in all honesty, you could cut it all off and still look and be beautiful, Dianna. A bald-headed beauty."


End file.
